Atuendo Especial
by Loreto W
Summary: En una calurosa tarde en Ciudad Aron, Jack decide probarse, aunque no muy convencido, un atuendo muy especial, ¿qué pasará cuando su amante Johnny Bravo lo vea? ¿Le gustará o lo repudiará? Un One-Shot Lemon con CROSSDRESSING de JohnnyxJack, inspirado por un hermoso dibujo de Emily-chan.


Ha pasado un tiempo desde que no publicada nada, y en este tiempo he estado escribiendo un fanfic que me sugirió una amiga donde incluyera a Mad Jack, será de creo aproximadamente 50 hojas, llenas de drama, emociones, sentimientos, intensidad, pasión y romance entre Johnny y Jack :) aunque solo llevo 18 hojas.

Mientras trabajaba en eso una amiga, Emily-chan, me enseñó un dibujo con Jack vestido de chica mágica, y ese dibujo fue suficiente para incentivar mi deseo de escribir un pequeño lemon de Jack con ropa de chica, aunque no es el crossdressing que había prometido, ese aún lo tengo pendiente.

No obstante, después de ver el resultado y ser convencida por mis amigas, decidí publicarlo para quienes quieran disfrutar de un pervertido, sensual, morboso y romántico lemon de estos dos lindos chicos, y más aún, quienes quieran arriesgarse a leer el crossdressing de Jack.

Así que mi única advertencia es: CROSSDRESSING, JACK CON ROPA FEMENINA y LEMON PURO. Así que si no te gusta esto, te sugiero no leer y para quienes se arriesguen, desde ya ¡muchas gracias por leer y ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo! :)

El dibujo que me inspiró lo pueden ver en mi perfil. Sin más que decir los dejo con el pequeño lemon titulado:

 **Atuendo Especial**

 **Escrito por Loreto W**

 **Johnny Bravo x Samurái Jack**

Era una calurosa tarde en Ciudad Aron, la briza del viento era agradable y soplaba refrescando a todos y cada uno de sus habitantes. En una particular casa, mejor conocida como la mansión Bravo, un atractivo muchacho de cabellos negros conocido como Jack, se miraba por enésima vez en un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo, ubicado en la habitación de nada más y nada menos, que su rubio y musculoso amante conocido como Johnny Bravo, contemplándose con nerviosismo al apreciar con sus ojos, aquel extraño e inusual atuendo que lucía en su cuerpo.

¿Cómo era que había terminado usando aquello? Se preguntaba así mismo el samurái, pensando en cómo había terminado siendo convencido por aquella pequeña y encantadora niña que era la vecinita de Johnny, pues había sido la pequeña Suzy, quién le había convencido de darle a su amante rubio una sorpresa, ofreciéndole aquellas extrañas prendas.

El samurái sabía que la pequeña, le tenía gran cariño a su amante y estaba feliz de que por fin Johnny hubiera encontrado a alguien como él que le amara, después de haberle contado, con detalles, cómo éste había sido rechazado numerosas veces por mujeres que le habían despreciado sin siquiera conocerle, a diferencia de él quien se había tomado el tiempo de conocer a Johnny al punto de haberse enamorado de él perdidamente, y ese día Suzy se había acercado a él con una enorme sonrisa y una bolsa en sus manos.

\- ¡Jack! ¡Jack! ¡Jack! ¡Jack! – Le dijo la pequeña Suzy con su infantil y chillona vocecita, luciendo una enorme sonrisa de alegría y de manera insistente, con la misma insistencia en que solía persuadir a Johnny para que le llevara de compras o de paseo a algún lugar, hasta lograrlo.

\- Buenos días, pequeña Suzy, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – Le preguntó Jack de manera suave y cortés, entregándole un cálida sonrisa y agachándose para estar a su altura.

\- ¡Jack! ¿Te gustaría sorprender a Johnny? ¿Y hacerlo muy muy feliz? – Le preguntó Suzy de manera entusiasta, y emocionada de hacer algo para su vecino Johnny a quien le tenía un enorme aprecio y para el encantador de Jack, que desde que le había conocido, se había vuelto uno de sus mejores amigos, pues a diferencia de Johnny, Jack si solía jugar a las muñecas con él y asistía a sus fiestas de té.

\- ¿Sorprenderlo? – Preguntó curioso Jack, sin comprender a que se refería la pequeña Suzy, quien tenía una mirada de emoción y seguridad en sus ojos.

\- Sí, ¡Sorprenderlo! Yo sé cómo hacerlo. – Le respondió la pequeña Suzy con total confianza en su típico tono de sabelotodo, que tantas veces solía irritar a Johnny.

Por unos segundos Jack la miró profundamente, pensando en qué clase de idea podía tener la pequeña, si bien Suzy era apenas una niña, desde que la había conocido, Jack había notado su claro ingenio, pues numerosas veces la pequeñita le había sorprendido ofreciéndole su ayuda con algún aparato tecnológico de aquel mundo, además de enseñarle las costumbres que tenían los habitantes de Ciudad Aron.

\- Creo que… podría intentarlo. – Expresó simplemente el samurái, un tanto curioso por saber que tenía pensado Suzy, y la peli naranja no pudo más que alegrarse al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa de Jack, por lo mismo extendiendo sus pequeñas manos le pasó una bolsa que había estado cargando.

\- ¡Si usas esto, Johnny se pondrá muy feliz! – Exclamó emocionada Suzy, con la total de seguridad de que a Johnny le gustaría aquel atuendo que había escogido para el samurái.

Jack al tomar la bolsa con sus manos, la abrió con cuidado y al hacerlo, observó confundido, el extraño contenido que había en ella, pues en su interior, podía apreciar, con sus oscuros ojos, un extraño traje que parecía ser un disfraz.

\- ¿Qué clase de atuendo es éste? – Interrogó confundido, sin entender la idea que tenía aquella pequeña y sin poder evitar sentir y demostrar, la clara confusión que le embargaba en aquel momento.

\- ¡A Johnny le encantará! ¡Johnny dijo que le gustaba mucho ese traje! – Le expresó Suzy, con un claro entusiasmo y su infantil vocecita, ahora, llena de inocencia y alegría.

\- Me temo que… no estoy seguro de que esto le guste a Johnny. – Expresó Jack confundido, intentando imaginar en qué parte del cuerpo iba cada prenda, pues para ser un disfraz ciertamente lucía bastante complicado, aun cuando él mismo recordaba numerosas veces, en sus viajes, haber utilizado disfraces o prendas diferentes a su tradicional kimono blanco y ese atuendo lucía sumamente inusual, aunque probablemente aquello se debía a que no estaba familiarizado con el tipo de vestimentas que usaban los habitantes de aquella ciudad.

\- ¡Claro que le gustará, Jack! Johnny dijo: – Y antes de que la pequeña prosiguiera, carraspeó aclarando su voz, para intentar imitar a Johnny y con una voz absolutamente idéntica, en una perfecta imitación, con el mismo tono y entonación de Johnny dijo:

\- "¡Oh cielos, me encanta ver cómo luce puesto ese tipo de trajes!" – Le expresó Suzy, aunque omitiendo la frase completa que incluía: "cómo luce puesto una sexy mamacita, ese tipo de trajes". Aunque eso se lo había dicho Johnny antes de que conociera a Jack, cuando el rubio había visto a una modelo lucir ese tipo de atuendos, en el día en que había acompañado "voluntariamente" a Suzy, cuando la pequeña le había pedido que le acompañara a elegir un disfraz para la fiesta de disfraces de uno de sus amigos, y hoy, al pasar por la tienda Suzy lo había recordado y había decidido darles un obsequio a sus dos vecinos favoritos.

Jack, quien hasta entonces había permanecido mirando atentamente a la pequeña, aún confundido por ese extraño atuendo, al escuchar a Suzy decirle que el mismo Johnny, había dicho que le encantaba ver a alguien lucir aquello, no pudo más que sentir que quizás él podía intentar probárselo. Ignoraba cómo se vería puesto, pero quizás, quizás a Johnny ¿le gustaría?

Eso pensaba Jack en aquel momento, en que seguía contemplándose en el espejo ovalado de cuerpo completo, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas ante la vergüenza que sentía al darse cuenta sólo en ese momento en que se contemplaba, reflexivamente, a sí mismo de que ese atuendo ¡era de chica! Y lo peor de todo es que sólo ahora notaba el enorme parecido de ese calzado que usaba con el calzado que había usado en el pasado, cuando una de sus sandalias geta se había roto.

Confundido y sin poder evitar pensar en cómo había creído ilusamente que algo así podría siquiera gustarle a Johnny, pensó inmediatamente en quitarse todo y deshacerse de todas esas prendas, pero al pensar en cómo alguien podría usar siquiera semejante traje incluso para ser un disfraz debido a lo corto que era, comenzó a caminar por la casa, con aquellos zapatos mientras sentía frío en sus piernas, que eran las que más estaban, casi descubiertas, y sin darse cuenta llegó al living de la casa, y tan sumergido estaba en su propia confusión y escepticismo al ser incapaz de comprender cómo alguien podría vestir algo así en ese mundo, que no se percató en absoluto del momento en que Johnny, quien había salido a acompañar a Carl a una feria científica, hacía ya casi una hora, había vuelto. Fue sólo cuando escuchó su inconfundible voz exclamar en sorpresa que se percató de su presencia.

\- ¡Oh por todos los dioses! ¿Jack? – Fue todo lo que expresó Johnny, cuando llegó a casa y lo primero que vio fue a su hermoso pimpollo ahí en el living, usando un singular atuendo que Johnny reconoció al instante como aquel que había visto puesto en una sexy mamacita rubia, el día en que había acompañado a su molesta vecinita a comprar un disfraz para la fiesta de uno de sus molestos amiguitos.

\- ¿Joh…nny? – Fue lo único que pudo expresar el samurái al darse cuenta que Johnny le había visto vestido de aquella forma, y en ese momento Jack sintió que quería enterrarse en la tierra como una avestruz lo habría hecho al enterrar su cabeza, sólo por la vergüenza que le invadió en ese momento de haber sido visto por su amante con aquellas prendas, pues aunque él se las había probado, tenía la completa intensión de quitárselas, pero jamás pensó que Johnny llegaría en ese momento, ni que mucho menos le vería de aquella forma tan deshonrosa para un honorable joven como él.

¿Qué pensaría Johnny de él? Pensó Jack, comenzando a sentir cómo su corazón latía apresurado por no saber cuál sería la reacción de su amante, ¿sería acaso posible que Suzy pudiera tener razón y aquella fuera una grata sorpresa para el rubio? ¿O acaso ocurriría lo que él pensaba que ocurriría en ese momento al imaginar que Johnny al verle tan sólo podría sentir repudio? Jack no lo sabía, pero el simple hecho de ser incapaz de imaginar que ocurriría le hacía entrar en un agónico estado de ansiedad que tenía a su corazón latiendo como lunático. Sin embargo, contrariamente a todo lo que pudo pensar en aquel momento que pudiera decir Johnny, nada le preparó para lo que sus ojos vieron inmediatamente luego de escuchar a Johnny expresarse en ese preciso momento.

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Jack! ¡Papacito! ¿Qué haces luciendo ese traje y viéndote tan bonito? – Fue lo primero que pudo formular Johnny, en tono expresivo, alegre, eufórico y sorpresivo al ver a su sexy pimpollo, luciendo aquellas ropas, y sorprendiéndole de una manera radical en que no podía despegar un solo segundo su vista del cuerpo de su maravilloso e increíblemente sensual papacito Jack, que con tan solo verle, le robaba el aliento, y hacía simplemente enloquecer, de velocidad, a su corazón palpitando a todo dar.

Por lo mismo, sin poder controlarse, el rubio sintió en su propio cuerpo cómo aquella visión que tenía frente a sus ojos, le causaba de inmediato un enorme estímulo que hizo que la tela de su pantalón se sintiera apretada e incómoda, al sentir su erección comenzando a despertar por aquella excitante visión de su deleitable y sensual samurái, y para contemplarle en todo su esplendor, Johnny hizo lo que rara vez hacía, se quitó sus oscuras gafas, las depositó sobre una mesita y recorrió de pies a cabeza al enloquecedor y arrebatador chico bonito que era nada más y nada menos que su sensual papacito, quien en aquel momento lucía en traje muy similar a su kimono en el pecho, pero que al momento de descender bajando más allá de su cintura dejaba ver una diminuta y sensual falda roja intensa con delicados vuelos de encaje que apenas cubrían su anatomía, y aquella hombría que Johnny tenía la total de certeza de que probablemente apenas estaría cubierta por un minúsculo pedazo de tela tan delicada, sensual y femenina como aquel sensual conjunto que vestía en ese momento su atrevido novio.

Jack por su parte, podía sentir la intensa y quemante mirada de su rubio amante posarse de una manera penetrante sobre su cuerpo, aquella celestina mirada parecía consumir por dentro cada poro de su cuerpo, y la vergüenza que sentía, al vestir aquellas femeninas y delicadas prendas tan sólo parecía aumentar el intenso nerviosismo que sentía, en aquel instante, en que el aire del ambiente parecía congelar sus casi desnudas piernas, nada más cubiertas por aquellas finas y suaves medias de encaje que le llegaban un poco más abajo de las rodillas, y aunque debido al uso constante de su elevado calzado geta, para él, usar aquellos "tacones" como les llamaban en ese mundo y que tenían unas firmes correas negras y un taco en punta de flecha, le hacía sentir extremadamente cómodo, no podía evitar sentir que había algo extremadamente obsceno en usar algo que no era propio de un varón como él.

Sin embargo, al poder apreciar la devoradora mirada de Johnny contemplarle con semejante deseo, y más aún observar como la prominente erección de Johnny que él también conocía se notaba visiblemente bajo su pantalón azul, sintió que por un momento, usar ese atuendo no le importaría en absoluto, si aquello complacía a su amante rubio.

Johnny por otro lado, sentía que si hubiera podido, se habría desangrado en aquel mismo instante, al observar a su sexy papacito Jack, usar ese atuendo que simplemente sentía que en cualquier momento le conduciría al borde de la locura, el deseo de abalanzarse sobre Jack, sostenerlo firmemente entre sus brazos, de la cintura, oler su cuello, besarle y lamerle, saborearle, amarle y deleitarse con todo su cuerpo, era tan irrefrenable que parecía envolverle en una ola de locura, que explotaría en cualquier momento para simplemente arrojarlo contra la superficie más cercana y hacerle el amor con toda esa locura, que parecía desbordarse de su cuerpo en cualquier momento. Jack lucía simplemente despampanante y no tenía más que un simple:

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Papacito! ¡Luces exquisito! – Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Johnny en ese momento absolutamente embelesado, sintiendo como sus ojos parecían volverse corazones al ver la seductora figura de Jack luciendo tanta sensualidad en aquellas ropas.

Pues ni mil palabras podrían describir la euforia que tenía por la excitación que el simple hecho de ver aquellas tonificadas y perfectas piernas de Jack cubiertas por aquellas sensuales, y delicadas medias de un pasional color rojo tan vivo e intenso como la propia sangre que fluía en ese momento por su cuerpo, parecían simplemente volverle demencialmente loco.

Necesitaba sentir a su papacito, y necesitaba hacerlo ya, necesitaba tocar con sus propias manos aquellas piernas cubiertas de seda y acariciarle por todos lados con la maestría que solo la práctica de acariciar a su sensual y cautivante samurái le había dado. Por eso sin perder un sólo segundo más, incapaz de soportar el hecho de mirar a Jack sin poder tocarle, se acercó a él rápidamente y le abrazó por la cintura, sintiendo al instante el calor del cuerpo del samurái, calentarle aún más, por eso acercándose a su rostro a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de sus deliciosos y embriagantes labios, le dijo con una voz sensual y claramente cargada de deseo en ese mismo momento:

\- ¡Oh cielos papacito luces fascinante y Johnny quiere devorarte! - Le expresó sencillamente Johnny, en esa simple línea, a causa del enorme aprecio que sentía por el atuendo que Jack usaba en aquel momento, y por su claro deseo de "devorarle entero", y consumir como un loco su alma y su cuerpo. Y para enfatizar esas palabras, Johnny comenzó a rozar su entrepierna con la de Jack, mientras sus manos peligrosa y descaradamente descendían de la espalda del pelinegro para acercarse gratamente a aquellas redondeadas y perfectas nalgas del samurái, nalgas que Johnny, descaradamente, apretaba fuertemente con sus manos, y el samurái al sentir las manos de éste, no pudo más que dejar expresar de sus labios un sensual y fugaz gemido que tan solo incitó a que Johnny, simplemente con sus labios capturara los suyos y le besara de una manera voraz con toda el hambre y deseo sexual que parecía enloquecerle, a medida que los segundos transcurrían sin parar, con el mismo compás, que latía en ese momento, su corazón, ahora, más acelerado por la excitación que se acrecentaba al sentir cómo Jack gemía y se retorcía entre sus brazos, producto de la forma en que sus manos apretaban aquellas nalgas lascivamente y sin reparo.

\- Joh... nny… devó… rame - Suplicó Jack, cuando Johnny se alejó de su boca, después de introducir su lengua en ella con locura y probarle entero, para permitirle respirar y recuperar el aliento que claramente en ese salvaje beso había perdido.

Jack podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se estremecía, al sentir la intensidad de la pasión de Johnny desbordarse por su cuerpo, en cada una de las acciones que éste ejecutaba con su propio cuerpo, pues Johnny atrevidamente, restregaba su erección descubierta contra su entrepierna, ya que en algún momento que ignoraba, con una agilidad que caracterizaba sus movimientos marciales, se había bajado el pantalón y la ropa interior para permitirle sentir aquel grueso, húmedo y duro pedazo de carne contra su propia pelvis, e inevitablemente aquello género que bajo aquel fino y corto pedazo de tela que llevaba y que conocía como falda, su propia erección se alzara dura, prominente y húmeda goteando con el líquido seminal producto de la excitación que sentía haciendo que aquel fino pedazo de tela, de su ropa interior, se humedeciera completamente empapándose con los propios fluidos sexuales de su pre semen.

\- Devórame Johnny… - Volvió a suplicar Jack una vez más, sintiendo cómo aquel pedazo de tela fina y femenina de la ropa interior que llevaba puesta y que era incluso mucho más delgada que el fundoshi blanco que siempre usaba, se empapara por el jugo que emanaba de su pene en aquel momento en que la excitación que le causaban las caricias de Johnny, su respiración su aroma, su calor, su cuerpo, su boca y sus palabras sucias, le volvieran loco y le hicieran comenzar a liberar sus más sucios deseos y sus palabras más indecorosas.

Para ese entonces, el placer embargaba cada uno de los sentidos de Jack, ya que la erección de Johnny le tenía maniatado por completo, y las manos firmes del rubio que seguían apretando sus nalgas al punto de dejar sus manos marcadas en ellas, aumentaban solamente más, su ya intenso libido. No obstante, cuando Jack sintió a Johnny llevar sus manos por debajo de su falda, buscar ese pequeño pedazo de tela que era la ropa interior femenina que llevaba en ese momento e insertar bajo ellas sus dedos para acariciar su miembro completamente humedecido, sintió que en cualquier momento se desmayaría al sentir cómo sus piernas envueltas en delicadas y sensuales medias cederían, sin embargo, intentó recuperar el equilibrio con sus pies incluso si éstos tenían puestos aquellos altos tacones negros que resaltaban perfectamente la deleitable sensualidad de sus pantorrillas. Pero incluso el hecho de tratar de recuperar el equilibrio parecía ser inútil, pues desde el simple momento en que Johnny se había abalanzado sobre él como un fiera al acecho de su presa, le había conducido a un estado de placer, que en ese momento, sólo pudo comparar con lo que para él se sentiría estar en las nubes o en el paraíso, pues nada se sentía tan glorioso como el deseo que recorría su cuerpo ahogándole lenta y tortuosamente en un puro y delicioso mar de éxtasis.

\- Oh…. sí, mmm papacito, eres exquisito. – Gemía simplemente Johnny, lamiendo en ese momento el cuello expuesto de Jack y adorando cada segundo en que sus oídos se deleitaban, con la maravillosa melodía que eran cada uno de los gemidos de su sexy papacito pelinegro, que le tenía completamente loco, pues el rubio quería tomar a su lindo bomboncito y hacerle el amor en aquel simplemente momento, imaginando lo maravilloso que se escucharían sus gemidos y lo sensual que sería sentir el cuerpo de su pimpollo estremecerse por cada una de sus caricias y besos fogosos. Por esta razón, Johnny simplemente continuaba acariciándole con un salvajismo primitivo y si las ropas de Jack no hubieran sido tan adorables, las habría desgarrado todas, haciéndola trizas como si fuera un lobo, y Jack fuera una libidinosa caperucita roja, pues la mayoría de las prendas de Jack eran de ese color y le recordaron por un segundo a aquella chica del cuento, pues en ese momento Johnny se sentía tan feroz como un lobo y por lo mismo devoraba salvajemente a Jack, sin compasión alguna, como una bestia hambrienta, con la única diferencia de que Johnny estaba hambriento de sexo y su principal objetivo era el cuerpo del chico que tenía por amante y desfallecía lentamente entre sus musculosos y fuertes brazos.

\- Mmm Johnny… Tus caricias… me vuelven loco… me encanta cómo me tocas. – Expresó Jack entre gemidos cortados que hubieran sonado incomprensibles de no ser por su enorme capacidad de mantener la concentración y esbozar palabras coherentes, pues las enérgicas caricias de Johnny quemaban su cuerpo como si con solo tocarlo se volviera una pira humana, ardiendo de candente deseo y lo peor de todo era que a Jack le encantaba sentirse así y si las caricias de Johnny fueran fuego, él encantado se declararía pirómano porque nada le volvía más loco que el fuego que Johnny incendiaba en un excitante torrente de placer recorriendo y consumiendo al mismo tiempo todo su cuerpo. Más aún, cuando aquellas caricias de las manos de Johnny en sus nalgas, le tenían cubierto en llamas de pasión y desenfreno que le consumían abrasadoramente quemándole con un delicioso deseo sexual, que en cada gemido de placer que daba, al retorcerse perfectamente, expresaba sin importarle que se viera deseoso o ansioso, pues sabía que ya no tenía por qué controlarse al estar en los brazos y a total disposición de Johnny para hacer y deshacer.

Johnny por su parte, sentía que aquellos deliciosos gemiditos que su hermoso samurái propinaba le volverían loco en cualquier momento. Podía sentir su propio pene, extremadamente duro como roca y latiendo de excitación, al mismo ritmo en que su corazón acelerado, como desquiciado por la calentura que le consumía, latía descontrolado.

Para Johnny, el besar, lamer, succionar, chupar cada pedazo de la piel expuesta del pecho de Jack que él mismo había dejado al descubierto, al abrir su atuendo en el pecho, parecía no ser suficiente, pues con su lengua húmeda y deseosa recorría cada pedazo de piel expuesta de su pimpollo para acercarse peligrosa e intencionalmente a su parte favorita del fornido y musculoso pecho de su amante, que aunque era más pequeño que el suyo, no por eso dejaba de ser adorable y volverle loco, pues descendiendo no pudo más que amar el simple hecho de apreciar con sus ardientes ojos azules cubiertos del deseo que le consumía en ese momento, esos erectos y perfectos pezones de Jack, que debido a la calentura que sentía, se veían apetecibles y deliciosos para lamer, succionar, humedecer, pellizcar, retorcer y torturar, a su merced.

Por eso, sin pensarlo más condujo su boca descendiendo hasta ellos bajando su cabeza y flexionando sus rodillas un poco, para poder alcanzarlos sin problemas, y sin siquiera advertirle a su amante, comenzó a lamerlos humedeciéndolos y llenándolos de su saliva que se hubiera derretido con la calentura del calor corporal de Jack si eso hubiera sido posible, y fue en ese fugaz momento y con ese pensamiento que asaltó su mente, que tuvo una idea que le iluminó en el momento, recordando lo que había cerca de ellos, y estirando un poco su mano derecha tanteando lo que parecía ser una mesa, alcanzó un vaso cubierto de hielos que recordaba haber visto ahí, y que probablemente debido al calor su mismo amante había depositado, por ello, tomó unos entre sus dedos como pudo, sin permitir que se resbalaran y les acercó a los pezones de Jack para derretirlos en ellos con su calor corporal.

\- ¡Ah! - Gimió al instante y por instinto el samurái, al sentir el contacto de sus pezones con algo extremadamente frío que sólo podía identificar como hielos, y entonces recordó que estaba en el living de la casa de Johnny y junto a él, aquella mesa en la que había una jarra de agua fría y un vaso de hielos que él mismo había depositado ahí y aún no se había derretido, pero que ahora su rubio y travieso amante parecía disfrutar derritiéndolos en sus imposiblemente más erectos pezones calientes que, Johnny disfrutaba torturar, al sentir cómo la lengua de Johnny los humedecía y lamía al sentirlos mojados y fríos por los hielos convertidos en agua sobre ellos, y aquello le hacía simplemente estremecer, pues la combinación del ardiente calor de su cuerpo con aquella frialdad le hacía retorcerse, y cuando sintió a Johnny tomar sus pezones con sus dientes, jalarlos, y casi morderlos, sintió que moriría en ese mismo momento, pues la destreza que Johnny empleaba en las deliciosas caricias, y acciones que hacía con su cuerpo le fascinaban al punto en que no podía pensar ya racionalmente, pues sólo se limitaba a gemir y sentir en su cuerpo aquella tortura, aquel placer, aquellas caricias, aquellas manos, aquel pene duro y caliente de Johnny que se restregaba duramente contra pelvis, mientras los dedos de Johnny seguían acariciando su propio pene duro y como si todo eso no bastara, Johnny seguía torturando sus pezones con su boca en aquella pecaminosa forma que le encantaba.

\- Joh... nny… - Gimió Jack, era todo lo que podía gemir en semejante estado demencial, el sentir los dientes y la lengua y boca de Johnny jugar con su pecho y pezones, el sentir la mano derecha de Johnny hurgando bajo esa tela que llevaba como ropa interior mientras acariciaba toda la extensión de su pene húmedo, al mismo tiempo en que sentía la mano izquierda de Johnny acariciando y apretando sus nalgas, aquellas sensaciones eran demasiado para él. Por eso, simplemente se limitaba a gemir una y otra vez el nombre de aquel hombre que a cada segundo le hacía, desfallecer, enloquecer, morir y resucitar para volver a sentir y morir una y otra vez, sólo de placer... Porque eso era lo único que sentía en aquel momento consumiéndole, ahogándole, asfixiándole, enloqueciéndole, haciéndole perder el sentido y sabía que si esa tortura continuaba pronto caería rendido y desmayado por la intensidad de las emociones que le nublaban el juicio.

\- Mmhh… ¡Ah! Mmh… Ahg Johnny… - Gemía Jack descontrolado, luciendo simplemente magnifico, con sus ahora cabellos sueltos cayendo hermosamente por su espalda en total libertad, pues en algún momento de su encuentro sexual, Johnny había jalado aquel lazo que llevaba en el cabello para liberarlos.

Los ojos de Jack estaban cerrados y claramente velados por el deseo que le embargaba en aquel momento, sus labios estaban húmedos y mordisqueados por las atenciones rudas y deliciosas de Johnny, sus mejillas estaban absolutamente rojas y coloreadas, y las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y empapaban todo su cuerpo. Aquello que sentía era demasiado intenso para su cuerpo, por eso gemía una y otra vez y aquellos gemidos eran para Johnny una caliente melodía que no sólo inflamaba su ego al saber que sólo él, Johnny Bravo, podía sacar esos gemidos de ese sexy y serio, usualmente compuesto papacito que era su samurái Jack, sino que también inflaba más su enorme miembro, duro y venoso, caliente y mojado que goteaba empapando el propio living de su casa por la excitación que sentía al tener el dominio de ese maravilloso guerrero que era su lindo y excitante papacito bonito.

\- Gime para mi bonito... Mmm sí, así, oh sí… cielos, me encantas, Jack. - Gemía Johnny, cada vez que podía y se lo permitía pues como sabemos para ese punto su boca estaba ocupada disfrutando y deleitándose con cada parte de la sabrosa piel expuesta de su amante. La fricción que sostenía y el compás de su erección con la de su amante era tan intensa, tan acalorada, tan rápida y desenfrenada, que sentía que pronto se vendría ensuciando el hermoso atuendo que vestía su samurái, aunque ahora un tanto desordenado por aquella placentera actividad que ambos muchachos estaban desarrollando.

\- Oh Johnny, te amo, quiero ser tuyo, quiero que me devores, que me hagas correr. - Gemía Jack perdido en sus sentimientos y emociones, consumido al extremo por el deseo, en ese momento, sentía que podría ser capaz de hacer lo que fuera por Johnny, pues se encontraba a su total dominio, y aunque sabía que su voz se escuchaba sumamente deseosa y no podía escucharse más sucio, Johnny le amaría de igual modo, y el saber que existía en el mundo un hombre que pudiera amarle de cualquier forma posible en ese mundo y posiblemente en muchos otros, le hacía sentirse pleno, y sentir que si hubiera muerto en ese momento, no habría tenido nada de que arrepentirse en su vida, al haber sido capaz de experimentar el amor y todo aquello que tan sólo Johnny Bravo, le había permitido sentir en el tiempo en que ambos llevaban juntos como amantes.

\- ¡Oh sí! Johnny te dará todo lo que quieras, así muñeco. – Le respondió Johnny, sintiendo como la fricción del pene absolutamente humedecido y duro Jack le hacía sentir deliciosas oleadas de placer, y el simple hecho de propinarle todas aquellas deleitables atenciones a su chico bonito, le bastaban para sumergirle en un propio mar de placer y éxtasis que no quería abandonar, pues friccionar sus penes así se sentía demasiado delicioso para detenerse por un solo segundo.

Jack por su parte sentía que moriría de placer y pronto eyacularía expulsando todo el esperma acumulado que tenía, al sentir cómo Johnny aumentaba la fricción de sus dos penes duros e hinchados, rojos y llenos de sangre que fluía por la excitación acumulada, que en ese momento los dos sentían. Sin embargo, cuando sintió en ese momento, la mano izquierda de Johnny detenerse para dejar de agarrar sus nalgas con la intensidad en que lo hacía y sintió como los dedos húmedos y fríos probablemente mojados por el agua de los hielos y combinados con saliva de Johnny parecían buscar traviesamente su ano, intentando introducirse en él, supo que pronto explotaría y moriría, pero de placer...

Y cuando sintió como Johnny introducía su dedo medio e índice en su ano considerablemente abierto y dilatado, sin ningún tipo de problema, acostumbrado por las constantes sesiones de sexo que tenían, sintió como pronto explotaría derramando toda su semilla, pero nada lo preparó para que efectivamente eso sucediera, al sentir cómo Johnny introducía su tercer dedo, el anular, profundamente lo más que podía para girarlos hacia la derecha e izquierda y comenzaba a moverlos y sacarlos de su ano en un ritmo tortuoso, y aquella sensación de esos dedos estimulando su ano, y al sentir la fricción del pene dotado de Johnny húmedo y duro contra su propio pedazo de carne, ahora liberado del confín de su ropa interior, pues en algún momento, Johnny la había bajado haciéndola caer hasta sus tobillos, y al escuchar las palabras de Johnny al decirle simplemente:

"Mójate papacito"

No pudo aguantar un solo segundo más, por ello, cerró sus ojos lo más que pudo e intentó saborear cada segundo de su orgasmo, pues al escuchar aquellas simples palabras se corrió, explotando y dejando salir su semen pegajoso y mojado a cuantiosos borbotones en una oleada tras otra, no sólo por su acumulación sino por la intensidad con la que había sido expulsado.

Su corazón latía frenético, sus mejillas estaba ardiendo de un color rojo intenso, y sus cabellos largos, hermosos, estaban revueltos, cubiertos de su propio sudor, en aquel momento Jack simplemente lucía como un dios, pero un dios del sexo... y como podía el samurái intentaba recobrar su respiración, primero abriendo sus ojos con dificultad por el sudor que los cubría para poder apreciar justo en ese momento, cómo su rubio amante se corría derramando toda su semilla que salpicó un poco en su vestuario, pero que mayoritariamente cayó en el suelo mojándolo bajo sus pies casi por completo.

Johnny sintió cómo al introducir sus dedos, índice, anular y medio en el ano dilatado de su amante, el pene de Jack se contraía palpitando intenso, haciéndole sentir una deliciosa fricción con su propio pene venoso, hinchado y erecto a punto de explotar derramando toda su semilla, y supo en ese momento que bastarían unas simples y perfectas, directas palabras para hacer que su sensual chico samurái se corriera, y el también pudiera alcanzar su tan anhelado alivio, por eso le dijo a su papacito que se mojara, y al hacerlo, aquello pareció gatillar algo en la mente su pelinegro quien al momento de oírle y sentir sus dedos en el ano, su propio pene inmenso friccionando contra el suyo, se corrió eyaculando en ese instante, pues el verle con aquella sublime expresión de puro éxtasis, le hizo correrse expulsando toda su cremosa leche, sintiendo cómo su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho y escaparse, derramando prácticamente casi todo su semen tibio, abundante, en el suelo, sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¡Oh cielos! - Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Johnny, intentando como podía recuperar el aliento en bocanadas de aire, que parecían ser insuficientes para darle el aire que necesitaba después de aquella intensa y apasionante sesión de sexo con su amante, y cuando transcurrieron unos segundos y contempló la belleza que era su lindo bombón sintió que podría morir feliz pues Jack lucía simplemente como un dios, su chico era absolutamente bonito, tan bonito y guapo como él, como Johnny Bravo, y el verle así tan deliciosamente expuesto y vulnerable frente a sus ojos le hizo amarlo y adorarlo más con el amor, pasión, ternura y romance, que tanto le caracterizaban como un Bravo.

Sin embargo, aquella inmensa devoción se convirtió en una fuerte impresión cuando vio con sus azulinos y sorprendidos ojos abiertos de la impresión y casi shock de ese momento cómo su lindo papacito, se agachaba para arrodillarse y llevar su cabeza al suelo, y en ese momento Johnny Bravo sintió que si hubiera podido se habría muerto en aquel mismo instante, al ver como su pecaminoso chico lindo Jack, comenzaba a lamer el suelo para intentar rescatar los restos de su propio semen que habían caído en el suelo.

Si Johnny creía que el ver a Jack usando ese atuendo que había iniciado todo había estado a punto de matarle, lo que veía ahora jamás podría borrarlo de sus celestinas retinas, pues si en ese momento seguía vivo y cuerdo era únicamente porque posiblemente ya había muerto y ahora había caído en una nueva vida, pues le era imposible pensar que pudiera estar vivo contemplando semejante morboso acto de su chico samurái.

Aquella visión de Jack, lamiendo el suelo, con su lengua rosada, para recoger cada resto de su semen del piso como si fuera un gatito sediento de leche y saborearlo con ella, era demasiado pecaminoso, sucio, y obsceno para él, pero simplemente le encantaba, le encantaba todo de su samurái, su seriedad, su compostura, su sensibilidad, su ternura, su cortesía, su respeto, su honorable forma de ser, pero también amaba aquel oscuro lado que solo demostraba con él, aquel lado sucio que sólo le permitía ver, aquella pecaminosa y obscena faceta de Jack que únicamente él tenía el placer de contemplar y amar..

Jack por su parte, al observar cómo el delicioso y embriagante adictivo semen de Johnny se desperdiciaba en el suelo, no pudo más que sentir un enorme lamento, Jack amaba el sabor de su amante, y en ese mundo y en Ciudad Aron y en todo lo que había probado en su vida, no existía algo más delicioso que el sabor único de cada gota de la esencia de su amante que él tantas veces con ambrosía había probado, por eso al ver como caía abundante en el suelo desperdiciándose, no pudo más que hacer lo único que le vino a la mente en ese momento, se agachó para poder rescatarlo con su lengua y al sentir el contacto con aquella espesa y pegajosa sustancia no pudo más que sentir un enorme éxtasis, al sentir en su boca aquel sabor único, y el hecho de percibir la mirada atenta de Johnny, aquellos bellos ojos azules observarle de manera penetrante le encantaba y le hacían sentir muy sucio, y eso no le importaba, porque Johnny le amaba, y sabía que le amaría sin importar nada porque Johnny amaba cada parte y forma de ser de él, y eso hacía que él le correspondiera con una intensidad inconmensurable que no podía poner en palabras, y cuando finalizo su labor y dejó el piso impecable y cumplió su labor, se levantó, se relamió los labios y simplemente expresó:

\- Nada en este mundo, sabe más delicioso que tú, Johnny. - Le dijo Jack a Johnny con una sonrisa angelical, que no pegaba para nada, con aquel desvergonzado acto que su chico bonito, que en ese momento parecía un sucio diablito, había realizado pero que simplemente bastó para darle a entender a Johnny cuánto le amaba Jack al punto de amar "todo" de él, y en ese momento, Johnny sintió por enésima vez que se había enamorado una vez más de su sensual papacito Jack, y sonriéndole no pudo más que responderle en su tipo tono coqueto.

\- Tienes toda una delicia frente a tus ojos, lindo papacito, y tú puedes disfrutar de Johnny cuando quieras. – Le expresó Johnny sincera y directamente, con tono presuntuoso como solía hacerlo cuando se refería a sí mismo alabando alguna de sus cualidades y en ese instante le complacía enormemente saber que él era una delicia para su sensual chico bonito, quien era él mismo todo un manjar para Johnny, y cuando Jack escuchó aquellas palabras del rubio no pudo más que sonreír con una coqueta sonrisa sólo para expresarle:

\- Creo que eso podría ser peligroso Johnny, porque al ser tan delicioso, me temo que… podría volverme adicto a ti. – Le aclaró Jack a Johnny, relamiéndose los labios y observando su atuendo para percatarse que en él había caído un residuo del semen de Johnny, para rescatarlo con su dedo índice de la mano derecha y saborearlo con deleite dirigiéndole una lasciva mirada, que no dejo para nada indiferente a Johnny, quien le contemplaba con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Entonces… ¿qué te parece si tú y yo descubrimos ahora que tan delicioso puedo ser? – Le expresó Johnny y una vez más en aquel día, le tomó desprevenidamente por la cintura, abrazándole protectoramente, adorando la simple sensación de tener a alguien para abrazarle de aquella forma tan protectora y posesiva, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y la satisfacción de saber que ese lindo papacito en sus brazos le amaba como nadie lo había hecho jamás.

\- Me temo que esa demostración tendrá que esperar hasta después de descansar. – Le respondió simplemente Jack, correspondiendo el abrazo de Johnny y hundiendo su rostro en su fornido y gran pecho por unos momentos para escuchar los latidos de su corazón y sentir el subir y bajar del pecho de Johnny al respirar, y luego de unos cuantos segundos se separó de su pecho para mirarle profundamente mientras esbozaba una simple sonrisa para su amante rubio.

Y así se miraron por largos segundos en silencio, contemplándose mutuamente y observándose como redescubriéndose, amándose, y adorándose porque eso era lo que sentían, y en el mundo no había nada que pudiera cambiar eso, tampoco necesitaban más palabras después de aquel acto, pues su compañía, sus miradas, el latir de sus corazones ahora tranquilos y acompasados bastaba para saber que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Por eso el "Te amo" entre ambos quedaba implícito, pues ambos se amaban y su compañía y el amor que sentían en sus almas bastaba más que las palabras.

Después de contemplarse unos cuantos segundos, ambos se recostaron en el sillón del living, Jack sobre las piernas de Johnny, mientras Johnny acariciaba sus cabellos, y como su madre solía mantener siempre una manta en el sillón para aquellas noches en que se desvelaban viendo películas de acción, Johnny cubrió a Jack con ella, pues para ese entonces la temperatura había descendido, y así luego de unos minutos, ambos vencidos por el cansancio y la intensidad de su pasión cayeron dormidos, en aquella habitación en que ambos se habían demostrado una vez más como tantas otras veces su amor, en una arrebatadora pasión que había comenzado simplemente por un simple e inusual atuendo sorpresa que Jack había decidido usar para sorprender a su rubio amante, quien claramente había disfrutado del resultado, y una sorpresa que probablemente volvería a repetirse en alguna otra ocasión en que ambos nuevamente serían consumidos por la pasión.

Y a aquellas horas de la tarde en Ciudad Aron, no había una escena más adorable que aquella que representaban aquellos dos lindos chicos conocidos como Johnny y Jack, quienes ahora descansaban dulcemente dormidos, después de una tarde llena de emoción e intensidad por aquella pasión que les había consumido con locura haciéndoles perder el control y sus instintos y todo aquello producido por aquel atuendo _s_ ugerido por una pequeñita muy astuta conocida como Suzy, quien desde su habitación en su casa sonreía animada jugando con sus muñecas y suponía que sus dos vecinos favoritos habrían tenido una tarde especial y entretenida, y aquella vecinita no podía tener más razón, pues Johnny y Jack una vez más se habían demostrado su amor y todo gracias a nada más y nada menos que un simple, pero inusual…

 _Atuendo especial…_ Que había decidido usar el samurái, y opción de atuendos, que quizás el pelinegro decidiera considerar volver a utilizar, con el único fin de sorprender a su amante rubio, en una sorpresa que como ya sabía Jack, Johnny había disfrutado junto a él simplemente de una manera sensual que esperaba experimentar en otra ocasión, una vez más…

FIN

 _Notas Finales:_

Bueno ese fue el humilde y corto lemon que el dibujo de Emily-chan, inspiró en mí, no es tan largo y detallista como estoy acostumbrada, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Originalmente no tenía la intención de publicarlo, pero me convencieron y pensé "¿por qué no?" Me pareció una buena idea para dar pie a otros fics con crossdressing que es mi máxima perdición en el yaoi.

Si alguien se tomó la molestia de leer, muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto en el fic de Johnny x Mad Jack, y Johnny x Jack, en el que Mad aparecerá para destruir a Jack. Sin embargo, descubrirá a un interesante rubio que conocemos por Johnny Bravo y con eso muchas cosas pasarán ;)


End file.
